


Tamasha

by Mayurakshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco has a penchant for cute nicknames, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Just some adolescent silliness, M/M, Some Dirty Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayurakshi/pseuds/Mayurakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco pulls a 'Murder of Gonzago'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamasha

**Author's Note:**

> Written entirely by virtue of teenage-induced mushiness. Dialogues only.  
> "tamasha"  
> /təˈmɑːʃə/  
> noun (Indian)  
> a grand show, performance, or celebration, especially one involving dance.

"Y-you utter berk! How dare you say that to me?"

"Say what?"

"That, that I'm not worthy of your notice!"

"Well, to be honest, you really aren't."

"Shut your ignorant mouth Potter! You know very well that you are lying when you say that."

"So, you actually reckon that I willingly bother to take stock of a smarmy git like you. Pray tell Malfoy, just why are you suffering under this delusion?"

"W-well, _I_ notice you, so you should also reciprocate in SOME manner right?"

"I feel like I should break into that 'slow clap' thing that is all the rage with the Muggles these days, at this point. Brilliant deduction, that."

"Don't try to stun me with your pathetic witticisms Potter. I know for a fact that you are as invested in my proclivities as I am in yours. And don't deny a seven year long paradigm like an ignoramus Potty! However, your particular brand of interest is quite unexpected - even for me - I have to admit."

"Excuse me?"

"Allow me to elaborate. You, Potter, were murmuring my name in a rather unattractive manner while you were sleeping last evening. You had dozed off in the library as you're wont to do, remember? And you were calling for me, moaning about me, even declaring your undying love and passion for me, in the midst of what were undoubtedly intensely erotic fantasies featuring my gorgeous person. Too bad Granger woke you up before I could gather more and you could regale Madam Pince with the details of your torrid imagination."

 

*shocked prolonged pause*

 

"Wh-what??! But... I d-didn't see you th-there after I woke up! A-and Hermione also didn't t-tell me that I did anything out of the u-usual..."

"Well, perhaps, she simply didn't want to intrude and wanted me to handle this personally. I think she has behaved with remarkable tact in this regard. And Potter, I was right behind you, sitting at the corner table. You probably didn't NOTICE me, correct? But, I'm digressing - tell me _Harry_ , was there any truth to your unconscious mutterings?"

"Uh, I-I don't... I just feel really... Okay, you know what Malfoy, it's true. I do fancy you. And I know you will hate me even more after this, but I just want to say-"

"Good."

"Huh?! Come again?"

"I think it's good."

"Wh-what? You don't mind? Look Malfoy, I'm really sorry. I don't know how this happened. I'm sure it's just a passing-mmmphhh..."

 

*Several enthusiastic kisses*

 

"Merlin, Malfoy..."

" _Draco_ \- I think that's only appropriate given that your tongue was eagerly dueling with mine just seconds ago. And while we are on the subject of confessions Harry, I just want to clarify that the whole library scene? Did not happen. Sleep talking is not something you're afflicted with, however much that would've been entertaining. You do snore though, in case you ever wondered."

"WHAT? How...? Why...?"

"Do try to recover, sweetheart. I simply wanted you to personally state the truth - hence, this little act."

"But how did you...? Draco, did you entirely _assume_ that I felt this way about you? Of all the presumptuous things I've encountered this has to-"

"Hold your horses, hot stuff. Granger had realised your feelings for me weeks ago. She was the one who brought this development to my knowledge and helped me perfect my strategy. Very incisive for a Mud-Muggleborn, I must say."

"Draco. Shut up."

(And so he did. Actually they both did. You can't really carry on a conversation with your mouth fused to someone else's.)


End file.
